Past Loyaltly
by Prancing Hare
Summary: Heatherpaw and Lionpaw never stopped meeting in the tunnels. How would that change their lives? Would they still be loyal to their clans, or will it tear them apart? Is it all worth the price?
1. Battle by the Borders

**THUNDERCLAN**

**Leader: **Firestar- ginger tom

**Deputy: **Brambleclaw- brown tabby tom with amber eyes (Berrypaw)

**Medicine Cat: **leafpool- brown tabby she-cat with green eyes (Jaypaw)

**Warriors:**

**Squirrelflight**-dark ginger she-cat with green eyes  
**Dustpelt**-dark brown tabby tom **Apprentice, Hazelpaw**  
**Sandstorm**-pale ginger she-cat **Apprentice, Honeypaw**  
**Cloudtail**-long-haired white tom **Apprentice, Cinderpaw**  
**Brackenfur**-golden brown tabby tom **Apprentice, Hollypaw**  
**Sorreltail**-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes  
**Thornclaw**-golden brown tabby tom **Apprentice, Poppypaw**  
**Brightheart**-white she-cat with ginger patches  
**Ashfur**-pale gray (with darker flecks) tom, dark blue eyes **Apprentice, Lionpaw**  
**Spiderleg**-long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes **Apprentice, Mousepaw**  
**Brook Where Small Fish Swim**-brown tabby she-cat, formerly of the Tribe of Rushing Water  
**Stormfur**-white gray tom with amber eyes, formerly of RiverClan  
**Whitewing**-white she-cat with green eyes  
**Birchfall**-light brown tabby tom  
**Graystripe**-long-haired gray tom  
**Millie**-silver tabby she-cat, former kittypet, blue eyes

**Queens:**

Ferncloud-pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat, green eyes, mother of Dustpelt's kits: Icekit (white she-cat) and Foxkit (reddish tabby tom)

**Daisy**-cream long-furred cat from the horseplace

**Elders:**

**Longtail-**pale tabby tom with dark black stripes, retired early due to failing sight  
  
******Mousefur**-small dusky brown she-cat

**WINDCLAN**

**Leader: **Onestar

**Deputy: **Ashfoot

**Medicine cat: **Barkface (Kestralpaw)

**Warriors:**

Tornear-tabby tom  
**Apprentice, Harepaw**

**Crowfeather**-dark gray tom  
**Apprentice, Heatherpaw**

**Owlwhisker**-light brown tabby tom

**Whitetail**-small white she-cat  
**Apprentice, Breezepaw**

**Nightcloud**-black she-cat

**Weaselfur**-ginger tom with white paws 

**Queens:**

**Gorsetail- **very pale gray-and-white she-cat with blue eyes, mother of Thistlekit, Sedgekit, and Swallowkit

Moonlight glinted through the cave walls, showering Heatherpaw in light. She let out a sigh, raising her head to see the moon more clearly. Lionpaw sat a few tail lengths away from her, staring at the moon as well. She let out a small sigh, standing and stretching. She knew what that they had to leave the tunnels now, since they had agreed they needed sleep for effective training.

"Meet tomorrow?" Lionpaw asked, though he seemed sure of the answer.

Heatherpaw flicked her tail tip so it brushed his nose. She turned around to the tunnel that led to WindClan. "Of course." she murmured, disappearing into the darkness. She knew her way by then, and easily followed her scent trail out. As she stepped out on the moor, a cold wind swept over her. She shivered, but moved on.

Every cat was sleeping in camp, making it easy for Heatherpaw to slip in unnoticed. Still, she had made an excuse that she liked nighttime walks, and most cats who stood vigil knew that.

She quietly padded into the apprentice's den and in her nest. She flopped into it, rapping her tail over her nose as she curled up.

"Where have you been?" A somewhat challenging voice touched her ears.

Heatherpaw gasped in surprise, leaping to her paws and facing Breezepaw. He sat calmly in his nest, tail rapped over his paws. She replied, "I like walks, you should know! You get into every cat's business!"

"I do not!" he protested, turning away to stare at his paws. With a sigh, Breezepaw flopped back into his own nest, glaring at her. "And I am not a bossy furball either!"

Heatherpaw snorted, twitching her ear casually. "Yeah right. No cat can stand being aronud you, you know." She settled in her own nest with a small sigh.

* * *

Heatherpaw woke to a paw prodding her side. She staggered to her paws, letting out a hiss of annoyance. Breezepaw loomed over her, his eyes glaring at her. She met his glare evenly. "What?"

"Do you want to go on the Dawn Patrol?" he demanded.

Heatherpaw let out a growl. "What cat in their right mind would do that?" she snarled, turning to her nest. "So...no."

Breezepaw let out a purr. He went to the entrance to the apprentice den, then looked over his shoulder at her. "Too bad. Crowfeather wants you."

Heatherpaw let out a hiss. _He is such an annoying furball!_ she thought, slowly getting to her paws. _Why doesn't he go on dawn patrol?_

She made her way out, shaking her pelt on the way. Crowfeather waited by the freshkill pile, tail flicking from side to side. He spotted her and got to his paws. "About time." he grumbled, padding to the group of waiting cats. Heatherpaw rolled her eyes, quickly joining them.

Ashfoot gazed at them, shaking her head. She silently slunk out of camp, Heatherpaw following. She let the morning winds caress her fur for a moment until Crowfeather snapped at her. Ashfoot glared at him. "Lighten up." she snapped, pausing to let the wind brush against her own fur.

Crowfeather glared at Ashfoot. Heatherpaw felt a twinge of annoyance that he was her mentor, mostly because he was just like his son, Breezepaw.

"Are we going to hunt or not?" Crowfeather demanded.

Ashfoot whipped around and faced him. "Yes, you fluff-brained fool! But we hunt when I say so, okay?" she told him, scolding. Heatherpaw hid her amusement. Instead she just padded after Crowfeather, who was mumbling under his breath.

Heatherpaw gasped as she saw the surrounding area. They were very close to the ThunderClan border. She swallowed her nerves and steadily kept pace with the other two cats.

Ashfoot stopped. "Heatherpaw, what can you smell?" she asked kindly.

Heatherpaw tasted the air. The warm, new scent of rabbit greeted her. "Rabbit!" she meowed, excited.

Crowfeather glared at Ashfoot, resuming his role as her mentor. "Good. Now catch it."

Heatherpaw dropped into a crouch, slinking forward. She brushed through the grass until she saw a gray figure gnawing on the grass. She sprang. Instantly her paws made contact with fur. She quickly bit the throat so end its suffering.

She raised her head triumphantly. Ashfoot shot down beside her, but no joy was on her expression. Crowfeather padded up to them, a mouse in his own jaws.

Ashfoot let out a snarl. "You're on ThunderClan territory with their prey!"

Crowfeather opened his mouth to respond, but a patrol of ThunderClan cats leapt out. The leader, Brambleclaw, padded forward. "You have our prey." he told the WindClan warrior. Behind him, Brackenfur and Hollypaw waited anxiously.

"What happened?" Ashfur sprang from the bushes, eyes widening when he saw Crowfeather. Lionpaw wearily came after him.

Heatherpaw tensed. She shot an apologetic glance his way, and he nodded.

Brambleclaw stepped closer. "he has mouse. It was on ThunderClan territory."

Crowfeather dropped the offending prey, only to snap a remark. "It came from WindClan territory!"

"No, it didn't." Ashfoot objected, sliding forward so she stood right at the border. "I'm sorry one of our warriors was being foolish," she told Brambleclaw. "You can keep the mouse if you want, too."

Brambleclaw nodded his head. His flicked his tail, beckoning for Hollypaw to come take the prey. Crowfeaher let out a snarl, whirling around and stomping on to WindClan borders. Heatherpaw met Lionpaw's gaze one more time, then turned around and padded up the slope. She caught up to the two warriors, who were bickering.

"We could have won if we fought for it!" Crowfeather snarled.

Ashfoot snapped, "No, we were outnumbered, and you caused the argument!"

Crowfeather rolled his eyes. Heatherpaw sighed, then cast a look back at the ThunderClan border where Lionpaw had stood.


	2. Last of the Prey

The wind blew through the ThunderClan camp, making Lionpaw shiver. He glanced at the mouse at his paws, not really feeling hungry after the confrontation with WindClan. Hollypaw popped up beside him, carrying a robin in her jaws. "Not hungry?" she mumbled through feathers.

Lionpaw shrugged. "I guess not."

Hollypaw set down her meal and stared intently at him. With a small sigh, she mewed, "Is this about WindClan?"

Lionpaw went rigid. He relaxed himself and replied calmly, "Of course not! Why?"

"Because-" Hollypaw cut herself off, seeming shamed that she had jumped to the conclusion of him meeting Heatherpaw again. She dipped her head. "I'm sorry. I know you're loyal now."

Lionpaw forced back a hiss. He was loyal even if he was meeting Heatherpaw in the tunnels. He was more loyal than any cat! Heatherpaw didn't change that, and Hollypaw was wrong to assume that she could change that. Well, Hollypaw didn't know that he still had secret meetings.

Brackenfur padded up to his apprentice, Hollypaw. "You did well today," he complimented, flicking his tail to her robin. "You deserve that."

Hollypaw dipped her head. "Thanks," she answered, pleased with herself. As the golden warrior padded away, she watched Lionpaw again.

Lionpaw simply waited, glancing at his mouse. He prodded it carefully with his paw, the got to his feet. "Do you think Jaypaw wants this?" he asked Hollypaw. The black she-cat shrugged unhelpfully. He just picked it up and padded to the medicine cat's den. Jaypaw was pushing some moldy berries out of the small pile of good ones while speaking with Leafpool.

Lionpaw dropped the mouse, sitting down. Jaypaw did glance up from his work until he pushed the last berry away. "Thanks, Lionpaw." he said, picking up the mouse and starting to eat.

Leafpool stepped closer, faking hurt on her face. "And I didn't get one?" she asked hopefully. Lionpaw twitched his whiskers at her acting. Leafpool let out a purr. "No, I ate earlier."

Lionpaw dipped his head to her, then turned to his brother. "Bye." Jaypaw nodded. Lionpaw felt free of herb stench as he escaped from the den. Ashfur sat outside the warrior's den, talking to Dustpelt and Sandstorm. He spotted Lionpaw, the rose to his paws.

Lionpaw glanced at the sun, which was still climbing up into the sky, yet he felt very tired. Still, he bounded over to Ashfur. "What ca we do next?" he asked curiously.

Ashfur nodded to Brackenfur who was talking to Hollypaw again. "All four of us are having a hunting competition. Once they're ready, we go."

Lionpaw brightened. He liked these competitions. It was exciting and glorifying if he won. Brackenfur and Hollypaw made their way over. "We're ready!" he announced.

As they made their way out, Lionpaw thought of the best hunting places in the territory, but he was only assigned one area. _Heatherpaw doesn't take my mind off training at all! _He suddenly realized that by thinking that, he had been slightly distracted. He focused on the warriors ahead, who stopped.

Ashfur turned to Honeypaw. Lionpaw guessed that Dustpelt or Brackenfur would assign him an area. He knew that mentors couldn't assign their own apprentices to a certain area or kin couldn't assign either, and Sandstorm was his kin.

Ashfur meowed, "Hmm...Honeypaw, you hunt by the Ancient Oak." Honeypaw nodded firmly.

Sandstorm glanced at Hazelpaw. "You hunt by the shores."

Lionpaw turned to Brackenfur, who gazed at him. He ordered, "Lionpaw, you can hunt at the Abandoned Twoleg Nest." Lionpaw nodded, knowing he could have had worse.

That left Hollypaw. Dustpelt quickly told her the clearing, and they gave the order to go. Lionpaw made his way to the directed area to hunt in. He skidded to a halt, tasting the air. The fresh scent of squirrel greeted him. He turned around to a tree, where it sat nibbling at the root. _I have to be careful, it could get away, _he thought nervously.

He crouched down, drawing closer with each step. _I shouldn't be worried, I have Tigerstar's training! _He felt confidence flush into him as he stepped his last step before springing. The squirrel raised its head, uncertain. Lionpaw leap forward, snagging the fuzzy animal and slashing its throat.

He set it down, looking for more prey. A mouse casually gathered nuts nearby, unaware he was stalking it. With a quick spring and a bite to the throat, he had another piece of prey, which he set with the first.

After that he sat there, tasting the air and finding nothing. "Odd." he murmured. As he did so, a vole shot from the grass near him. He lunged for it, clasping his paws over it. When he prepared to deliver the killing bite, it slid from his paws. "Mouse-dung!" he spat, watching it dart away.

Brackenfur stepped out of the brush. "Time to go." he said. Lionpaw glanced at his catches, disappointed at how little he had caught.

They arrived where they started, all but Hazelpaw and Sandstorm back. Lionpaw was surprised to see Hollypaw with a single shrew, and Honeypaw with two mice. Neither of them had good luck, either.

Sandstorm appeared, Hazelpaw following with a small mouse. As she set it down, she complained, "There was no prey out there! I looked everywhere!"

"I couldn't find anything after these," Lionpaw added, gesturing to his catch.

Hollypaw nodded her head. "I checked everywhere!"

Dustpelt nodded to Hollypaw. "She did. I even tasted the air and she found this, but I couldn't find anything more." he agreed, somewhat confused.

Sandstorm gave a nod. "I think Firestar might like to know that. Of course, maybe it's an off day." She turned and padded toward camp. Lionpaw stared at their prey. With a sigh, he picked his up and headed after his, exchanging a worried glance with Hollypaw.


	3. Arrival

Heatherpaw whirled around, baring her teeth in a snarl at Breezepaw. He let out a hiss and lunged at her. Heatherpaw sprang back to avoid his outstretched claws, but in doing so, tripped over a obvious rock. As she tried to get to her paws, Breezepaw bounded over, sneering. "You can't even get to your feet!"

Heatherpaw sprang up and hooked her paw around his, jerking him off his own paws. With a yowl of triumph, she placed her paw on his throat. "And _you_ can't even stay on your paws."

"Enough, now." Whitetail slid forward, glancing at her dust coated apprentice. "Breezepaw, in training our claws are _sheathed_." She turned and padded to Crowfeather, who watched Heatherpaw. "And don't stop to mock your opponent, it gives them the advantage."

Heatherpaw let Breezepaw up. She went up to Crowfeather, who nodded to her. "You did well, and you specifically used the move taught, rather than stumbling along and swinging random paws at your clanmates." he meowed, shooting a glare at his son.

The bushes rustled as the older apprentice, Harepaw, stepped out, followed by his mentor, Tornear. Heatherpaw gasped slightly when she saw his mud covered pelt. "What happened?" she asked curiously.

Breezepaw padded over. "Yeah, did you decide to have a mud bath?" he jeered.

Harepaw raked his gaze over the black tom, or now brown tom since Breezepaw was covered in dirt. "Speak for yourself."

Heatherpaw let out a _mrrw_ of amusement. She bounded back into the cleared area for training. "I beat Breezepaw!" she annouced, pleased. She dug her claws into the ground. _Maybe now he won't be so confident and bossy_! she secretly hoped.

Harepaw padded into the clearing while Breezepaw sat out. She prepared herself for his attack, but he waited like her. She sprang to the right, and he copied her movements by springing to the right.

Heatherpaw whirled around to face him, and he once again copied her. She sat up, confused. "Harepaw, I don't understand-" Then he leapt. Heatherpaw, being the one of the quickest cats, dodged as his paw whisked by her. She turned, but he knocked her off her paws. Heatherpaw scrambled to her paws.

Harepaw waited patiently again. Heatherpaw knew that she would have to make the first move. She pretended to leap to her left, but actually leapt to her right. She sprang on Harepaw's back, but due to the fact that she had her claws sheathed, she slipped off and landed with a thud. Harepaw set his paw gently on her throat.

"Good match!" Heatherpaw exclaimed, rolling to her paws. "How did you think to copy my movements? That's pretty smart!"

"I agree," Tornear said with a small purr. Whitetail and Crowfeather nodded in agreement.

"Heatherpaw, you need to get to your paws quicker, but you were fine," Crowfeather meowed to her. Heatherpaw ran over to sit down while Breezepaw padded out to fight Harepaw.

Harepaw crouched down, and Breezepaw followed his actions. Breezepaw lunged at him, and Harepaw did the same thing, resulting in a clashing of their shoulders and Breezepaw rolling in the dust, while Harepaw stumbled off balence.

Breezepaw got to his paws, but when Harepaw tried he yowled in agony as weight was applied to his right front paw.

Heatherpaw gasped, leaning forward. Whitetail quickly started for the apprentice's side when Harepaw went at Breezepaw again, completely fine. Breezepaw, taken by surprise, was easily pinned to the ground.

Heatherpaw pricked her ears with interest. Crowfeather even seemed shocked. "Harepaw, you have got to let me in on your secret tricks to learning!" Heatherpaw told him, dashing up to his side. "That's cool!"

"It is a bit cool," Breezepaw admitted, then changed his expression to defiant to save his pride. "Not exactly fair either."

"But perfect in a fight!" Whitetail purred. She turned to Tornear. "You have some explaining to do?"

"Sorry I was late, but this is what I've trained him. Not the mimicking, he did that on his own, but yeah I trained him to act like he was hurt." Tornear explained.

Heatherpaw heard Crowfeather mutter, "Not sorry enough to come earlier.", but shook the annoying tom to the back of her mind. _Harepaw you are so teaching me that!_ she thought.

"Should we go back?" Whitetail asked, glancing at the sun just starting its descent in the sky.

Crowfeather gave a brief nod. "I guess."

Tornear nodded in agreement and started to lead the way up the slope toward camp. Heatherpaw fell in step with the two toms. "It was fun practicing today!" she commented, hoping to get a more cheerful response from them.

"Yeah," Harepaw agreed. He flicked his tail and bounded ahead to walk beside Tornear.

Breezepaw glared after him, and Heatherpaw was puzzled. "What's his problem? That was rude!"

Breezepaw glanced at her, almost pleased at her noticing his rude gesture. "He is rude in general."

Heatherpaw shrugged and they walked in silence. As they approached camp, a scent caught her nose. "RiverClan?" she asked no cat in particular.

Breezepaw let out a growl and picked up his pace. Heatherpaw bounded forward to see the shapes of RiverClan warriors in the WindClan camp. She strained to hear what they were saying.

"WindClan has stolen prey before!" Leopardstar accused.

Onestar's voice rose. "And how to you suppose we manage to take your fish?" he demanded coldly.

Heatherpaw followed her patrol into camp. She stiffened as another clan scent caught her attention.

She whirled around to face the ThunderClan warriors who were approaching with Ashfoot and her patrol guiding them. "Onestar, we have some-" she paused and narrowed her eyes at the RiverClan cats. "What's this?"

Heatherpaw blinked, searching for a golden pelt. She caught sight of one. Lionpaw was standing beside Hollypaw glancing around. She backed away toward the apprentice den. Breezepaw caught up to her. "Are you scared?"

"No, but I don't want this to end in battle," Heatherpaw told him, a shiver running through her. "I defiantly don't want that."

* * *

**There, chapter three is done! If you liked it, please review, and if you didn't then tell be what I did wrong!**

**I have a question. Should Breezepaw end up evil or good (not Heatherpaw's mate)? I mean, I don't know...**


	4. Confrontation

Heatherpaw watched the cats come in, feeling crowded in her own camp. She watched Firestar walk up to Onestar and dip his head politely. The WindClan leader didn't match the friendliness of the ThunderClan leader.

"ThunderClan has come to ask if prey has run short in WindClan," Firestar started, flashing his bright ginger tail to his patrol.

Onestar flinched. "We aren't stealers, Firestar! Not to ThunderClan, and not to RiverClan!" he snarled, taking a step back. "You can leave, now."

Firestar blinked in surprise. "No! We were simply wondering. Brambleclaw is leading a patrol to ShadowClan to see."

"Our prey has been less," Onestar admitted, "But we caught much today."

Mistyfoot stepped forward. "Same with RiverClan. Today has been much more plentiful." she informed the two leaders.

Heatherpaw felt a wave of relief wash over her. She breathed out a breath she had held in. Breezepaw glanced at her, rolling his eyes. "Why do you have to be so nervous all the time? WindClan can fight much better than those flea-bags!"

Heatherpaw opened her mouth to defend Lionpaw, but quickly shut it again. She shrugged her shoulders in responses to Breezepaw's comment.

When she raised her head, Heatherpaw's eyes met a pair of green eyes staring at her intently. She watched Hollypaw glance at her paws, feeling a prickle of irritation at Hollypaw. Hollypaw was the one who had stopped her and Lionpaw from meeting at first, until they found the tunnels.

Harepaw pushed past Hollypaw and stalked up to the outside clan cats, as if guarding WindClan from them.

Breezepaw leapt up and copied his movements. Heatherpaw hesitated, glancing at Ashfoot who offered to escort ThunderClan to the border. "Crowfeather, Heatherpaw and Whitetail."

Breezepaw shot forward. "What about me?" he demanded, lashing his tail.

Ashfoot hesitated, then shook her head. "No, you can stay here."

Heatherpaw reluctantly went beside the ThunderClan patrol, avoiding Lionpaw's gaze. She casually padded out of camp with them and toward their territory without trouble.

As they crossed the border, Heatherpaw watched Lionpaw's golden pelt vanish in the trees. A pair of green eyes looked back and saw her staring. Heatherpaw whirled around, following Crowfeather, Hollypaw's angry eyes coming to her mind.

* * *

Heatherpaw leaned her head on Lionpaw and licked his shoulder. Lionpaw let out a purr of happiness, and Heatherpaw returned it. Their tails twined perfectly.

"I wish it wouldn't be so hard seeing you," Lionpaw said with a small sigh. "But it's worth it."

"Yeah, I agree." Heatherpaw meowed, turning to gaze into his amber eyes. "The warrior code can be silly sometimes."

Lionpaw let out a _mrrw_ of amusement. Heatherpaw didn't want to leave his side, but the moonlight was gradually filling the cavern. Why did meeting Lionpaw have to be so difficult?

She let out a loud purr before pawsteps made her jump. She quickly darted away from Lionpaw and prepared herself for battle or to hide.

Lionpaw let out a growl as Hollypaw's black head appeared, her green eyes blazing. She immediately turned to Lionpaw. "How could you?" she snarled.

"I'm not doing anything wrong!" he snapped, stepped closer to her.

"You're breaking the warrior code!" Hollypaw protested, lashing her black tail to Heatherpaw.

Lionpaw let out a growl. "It isn't your business, Hollypaw!"

Hollypaw flattened her ears. She stepped closer to her brother. "You're my sibling, so it is my business!"

Lionpaw dug his claws into the dirt. Heatherpaw started forward, but stopped when Lionpaw began speaking again. "Why can't you be my sister and be supportive? You have no idea, Hollypaw! You haven't even shown your power!"

Hollypaw looked offended. "But Lionpaw-"

"I am not hurting any cat or any clan!" Lionpaw shot back, anger flaring his his eyes.

Heatherpaw sprang forward. "That's it!" she snapped, facing both of them. "Lionpaw, what do you mean? Power?"

Hollypaw turned to her, acknowledging her for the first time. "Stay out of other cats fur!"

"Oh, Heatherpaw doesn't need to do that!" Lionpaw hissed. "You do! Stay away, okay?"


	5. Found

Heatherpaw watched the cats come in, feeling crowded in her own camp. She watched Firestar walk up to Onestar and dip his head politely. The WindClan leader didn't match the friendliness of the ThunderClan leader.

"ThunderClan has come to ask if prey has run short in WindClan," Firestar started, flashing his bright ginger tail to his patrol.

Onestar flinched. "We aren't stealers, Firestar! Not to ThunderClan, and not to RiverClan!" he snarled, taking a step back. "You can leave, now."

Firestar blinked in surprise. "No! We were simply wondering. Brambleclaw is leading a patrol to ShadowClan to see."

"Our prey has been less," Onestar admitted, "But we caught much today."

Mistyfoot stepped forward. "Same with RiverClan. Today has been much more plentiful." she informed the two leaders.

Heatherpaw felt a wave of relief wash over her. She breathed out a breath she had held in. Breezepaw glanced at her, rolling his eyes. "Why do you have to be so nervous all the time? WindClan can fight much better than those flea-bags!"

Heatherpaw opened her mouth to defend Lionpaw, but quickly shut it again. She shrugged her shoulders in responses to Breezepaw's comment.

When she raised her head, Heatherpaw's eyes met a pair of green eyes staring at her intently. She watched Hollypaw glance at her paws, feeling a prickle of irritation at Hollypaw. Hollypaw was the one who had stopped her and Lionpaw from meeting at first, until they found the tunnels.

Harepaw pushed past Hollypaw and stalked up to the outside clan cats, as if guarding WindClan from them.

Breezepaw leapt up and copied his movements. Heatherpaw hesitated, glancing at Ashfoot who offered to escort ThunderClan to the border. "Crowfeather, Heatherpaw and Whitetail."

Breezepaw shot forward. "What about me?" he demanded, lashing his tail.

Ashfoot hesitated, then shook her head. "No, you can stay here."

Heatherpaw reluctantly went beside the ThunderClan patrol, avoiding Lionpaw's gaze. She casually padded out of camp with them and toward their territory without trouble.

As they crossed the border, Heatherpaw watched Lionpaw's golden pelt vanish in the trees. A pair of green eyes looked back and saw her staring. Heatherpaw whirled around, following Crowfeather, Hollypaw's angry eyes coming to her mind.

* * *

Heatherpaw leaned her head on Lionpaw and licked his shoulder. Lionpaw let out a purr of happiness, and Heatherpaw returned it. Their tails twined perfectly.

"I wish it wouldn't be so hard seeing you," Lionpaw said with a small sigh. "But it's worth it."

"Yeah, I agree." Heatherpaw meowed, turning to gaze into his amber eyes. "The warrior code can be silly sometimes."

Lionpaw let out a _mrrw_ of amusement. Heatherpaw didn't want to leave his side, but the moonlight was gradually filling the cavern. Why did meeting Lionpaw have to be so difficult?

She let out a loud purr before pawsteps made her jump. She quickly darted away from Lionpaw and prepared herself for battle or to hide.

Lionpaw let out a growl as Hollypaw's black head appeared, her green eyes blazing. She immediately turned to Lionpaw. "How could you?" she snarled.

"I'm not doing anything wrong!" he snapped, stepped closer to her.

"You're breaking the warrior code!" Hollypaw protested, lashing her black tail to Heatherpaw.

Lionpaw let out a growl. "It isn't your business, Hollypaw!"

Hollypaw flattened her ears. She stepped closer to her brother. "You're my sibling, so it is my business!"

Lionpaw dug his claws into the dirt. Heatherpaw started forward, but stopped when Lionpaw began speaking again. "Why can't you be my sister and be supportive? You have no idea, Hollypaw! You haven't even shown your power!"

Hollypaw looked offended. "But Lionpaw-"

"I am not hurting any cat or any clan!" Lionpaw shot back, anger flaring his his eyes.

Heatherpaw sprang forward. "That's it!" she snapped, facing both of them. "Lionpaw, what do you mean? Power?"

Hollypaw turned to her, acknowledging her for the first time. "Stay out of other cats fur!"

"Oh, Heatherpaw doesn't need to do that!" Lionpaw hissed. "You do! Stay away, okay?"

"And let you break the Warrior Code?" Hollypaw was almost pleading now, but held a firm voice. "Why, Lionpaw?"

Lionpaw lashed his tail. "Because there is no stopping it!" he snarled. "Are you telling Firestar, or not?"

Hollypaw let out a growl. "No, because you're my brother. I just...hope you do the right thing." She whirled back into the tunnels, leaving Heatherpaw stunned.

"Lionpaw...are you okay?" she murmured, brushing up against him. "I know you love your sister."

Lionpaw sighed and nodded. "Yeah, I'll be fine." he replied, staring off into the tunnel where his sister disappeared.

* * *

**Wow, that was shorter than I expected...sorry! Please review!**


	6. Discoveries and Battles

Lionpaw watched Hollypaw's black pelt crouch down and start stalking the mouse in front of her. As she sprang, it was clear she would narrowly miss her target, considering her hind leg slipped in the leaves.

She let out a hiss of frustration as the mouse darted down a hole. Lionpaw padded up to her. "It's okay," he meowed. He had taken up the duty of being kind to Hollypaw so she wouldn't change her mind and tell Firestar.

Hollpaw glared at him. "Lionpaw, you don't have to baby me," she told him a little more soothingly. "I won't tell Firestar, you're my brother. I just...want you to make the right choice."

Lionpaw tried to remain calm. "I am making the right choice." he said, turning to a nearby tree where a squirrel was nibbling on a root. "Let's catch that."

Hollypaw crept around the tree, so it couldn't run up the tree. Lionpaw carefully stalked it, then pounced forward and purposely let it get away so Hollypaw could get it.

Her sprang, landing on it and nipping its throat. "Good catch!" he called, bounding over.

"Do you think the Abandoned Twoleg Nest has any prey?" Hollypaw wondered. "And where is Hazelpaw and Berrypaw? They are taking forever to hunt!"

As if on cue, the two siblings appeared, each carrying a piece of prey. "Sorry that took so long," Hazelpaw told them, flicking her tail toward Berrypaw. "He took a long time catching that mouse."

Berrypaw let out a growl, but didn't speak. Hollypaw padded up to them and nodded in the direction they planned to hunt. "Lionpaw and I decided to hunt there. Should we bury our prey?"

"No, let's just leave it out here for foxes to grab!" Berrypaw scoffed. He dropped his prey and covered it up. Hazelpaw rolled her eyes and copied him.

Lionpaw watched Hollypaw bury their catch. She bounded ahead toward the Abandoned Twoleg Nest, Lionpaw closely on her heels. A he skidded to a halt, he saw Hollypaw stiff and staring in horror.

"What's wrong?" he demanded, staring past her and following her gaze to an approaching figure. It was a large drop, walking straight and stumbling slightly. "A dog?"

Berrypaw gasped, scrambling backwards. "That dog is...weird!"

"Look at its mouth," Hazelpaw added. Lionpaw leaned forward and saw foam dripping from its jaws. "Foam?"

Lionpaw had a bad feeling about it, and it was stumbling straight for them yet it seemed as though it didn't exactly have a purpose. "Maybe...maybe we should warn the other clans."

Hollypaw let out a growl, but took another look at the distant figure. "Perhaps...but shouldn't Firestar know?"

"No." Berrypaw declared, clear determination in his eyes, erasing the arrogance that he always had. "It might be too late. Breaking the warrior code to save lives is different."

Hollypaw sighed and nodded. Lionpaw glanced at the WindClan border. "Okay," Hazelpaw meowed, beckoning her tail toward the borders. "I'll go and warn ShadowClan, Lionpaw, you go to WindClan, and Hollypaw, you go to RiverClan."

"Okay," Lionpaw nodded.

Berrypaw glanced toward the ThunderClan camp. "And I'll warn our warriors." With that he pelted toward camp.

Everything happened in a blur. Lionpaw felt himself racing for the WindClan border, not caring to stop at the border. He flew on to the moor, spotting a WindClan patrol. They stiffened when they saw him.

"Wait!" Lionpaw called, halting.

Tornear leaned forward, glaring at him. "What are you doing? is this some badly planned attack?"

"No!" Lionpaw flicked his tail to ThunderClan. "There's a dog, but it's foaming at the mouth stumbling. We think it's dangerous, and wanted to warn all the clans. My sister is headed for RiverClan, and my friend is headed for ShadowClan."

Tornear drew back in surprise. "That dog...it is very dangerous. I bite will kill, and lead to the same effect on cats, and then they will die. I'm sure Onestar will send help."

Lionpaw ran alongside Harepaw as they ran for WindClan's camp. Onestar was shocked at the news and sent a patrol of just warriors out there, including Whitetail, Crowfeather and Tornear. Lionpaw was grateful Heatherpaw wasn't chosen.

By the time the went into ThunderClan territory, Hazelpaw was back with Russetfur, Blackstar and Rowenclaw with her. The dog was stumbling closer.

Firestar, Brambleclaw, Berrypaw, Squirrelflight and Cloudtail leapt out from the bushes, seeming unsurprised at the other clans presence.

Lionpaw waited as Tornear explained the dog and what made it sick. "It needs to die." he confirmed.

Firestar stared gravely at the dog. "This is dangerous," he warned. "We have to plan our strategy."

Blackstar nodded his head in agreement. "ThunderClan can wait in the trees and leap on it, while WindClan in swift and dive in and out with blows. ShadowClan will sneak up from behind. And let me make it clear, we stay away from its mouth."

Lionpaw took a deep breath, glancing at Hazelpaw and Berrypaw. He slid up into a tree, gripping the branches tightly and bunching his muscles.

The dog neared, growling and salivating. Hollypaw burst into view, reeling when she saw the dog. Mistyfoot, Voletooth and Reedwhisker appeared. Blackstar beckoned them over, while Lionpaw heard Hollypaw claw her way up the tree.

_Great StarClan, help us win!_ he prayed silently.

The dog came closer. Lionpaw felt himself launch off the branch and land squarely on the dog's back, digging his claws into its pelt. A horrid snarl rose up. The dog swung around, throwing Lionpaw off.

He quickly backed away, but other ThunderClan warriors leapt from the trees and eventually made it confused. As they sprang clear, WindClan warrior dashed in a out, hitting the dog blow after blow.

Finally Lionpaw slid back into battle with the ShadowClan cats as they leapt. While the dog whirled around to face them, Blackstar slashed its throat and darted away.

Lionpaw waited as the dog glared at them. He noticed it start to weaken and eventually fall. With a righ of relief, he realized it was dead.

"ShadowClan, let's go." Blackstar finally said. "Wait. What will be done of the body?"

"It might infect prey around here," Firestar mused, worried.

"Why don't you stay at WindClan camp for now?" Whitetail suggested. "Until the body is gone."

Firestar dipped his head. "Thank you. Thank you all."


	7. The Hunt

Heatherpaw had been surprised to hear about the mad dog, but was shocked when ThunderClan came back with WindClan. As Tornear predicted, Onestar was mostly welcoming. Firestar promised to follow all the WindClan rules.

Heatherpaw wasn't worried about the trouble they may cause. She was worried that her secret with Lionpaw would be harder to keep.

Only a quarter moon after the ThunderClan cats came, Onestar announced they would train in a competition with apprentices. She was somehow excited for the event, ready to prove herself.

They all went to the training clearing. Ashfur and Lionpaw stood side by side, while Heatherpaw stuck close to her mentor, Crowfeather. "Alright," Brambleclaw spoke up. "Now, first goes my apprentice, Berrypaw, against..." His eyes raked the WindClan cats. "Heatherpaw."

Heatherpaw watched Berrypaw snort, overconfident. She waited, planning on using a few tricks she had prepared. He lunged at her instantly. She rolled over like Crowfeather taught her and leapt on his exposed back. Instead of staying there, she slid under him and battered his belly with her hind legs.

Berrypaw cuffed her on the ear and dropped his weight on her. Heatherpaw gave a strong kick and sent him tumbled off her. In a flash, she placed her paw on his throat.

He fought much like Breezepaw, arrogant and cocky. She had several times trained against Breezepaw.

Crowfeather congratulated her, and even Brambleclaw showed true honesty when he said she did well. "Okay, Lionpaw and Breezepaw."

Heatherpaw felt a flicker of amusement. Lionpaw was strong and a good fighter. _Breezepaw doesn't stand a chance!_ she thought.

Lionpaw crouched down. Instead of waiting like a WindClan warrior, he leapt. Breezepaw easily knocked him aside. Heatherpaw narrowed her eyes in disbelief and Breezepaw pounced on him and Lionpaw almost sat there in surrender.

Then she understood. _He is pretending to be beat!_ She hid a purr. Breezepaw unknowingly relaxed his grip. In a flash, a strong Lionpaw flung him backwards and leap on top of him, placing a paw on Breezepaw's throat.

"Well done!" Whitetail exclaimed, despite being a WindClan warrior. "Clever!"

Ashfur seemed proud of his apprentice himself. "Well done, Lionpaw."

"And unfortunately we can't say the same to you," Crowfeather said to Breezepaw, who angrily stomped back.

"Hollypaw and Harepaw."

The black she-cat slid forward, assessing her opponent. Heatherpaw admitted to herself how nicely the she-cat fought. She was like a snake, striking, then coiling back. Harepaw was good, but he seemed to be puzzled by her movements.

Suddenly, Harepaw went rigid. Hollypaw tackled him, and he let out a yelp. She scrambled back, alarmed. Heatherpaw hid another purr.

"Are you-" Hollypaw started, eyes wide.

Harepaw lunged at her, slamming her to the ground and placing an unhurt paw on her throat. Hollypaw's green gaze gleamed with admiration. "Good match," Harepaw told her, stepping away.

Hollypaw leapt up. "You fought well." She turned and went to her side.

"ThunderClan has many more apprentice," Bramblestar said with thought. "Shall we switch to hunting?"

"Yes, and the cat with the most prey gets to pick first off the freshkill pile." Whitetail meowed, flicking her tail to the moor. "To make this fair, there should be partners between the two clans." She glanced warmly at the thunderClan cats. "And the remaining and partner up with each other."

Heatherpaw pricked her ears. She bounded forward and tried to act like she didn't already pick Lionpaw. Lionpaw padded up and offered. Heatherpaw hesitated, part of the act.

"Would you be my partner?" Harepaw asked Hollypaw. Hollypaw gave a brief nod.

Heatherpaw flicked her tail. "Okay. Let's hunt there." She angled her ears near the ThunderClan border. "You may have more luck."

They padded off in silence. There was no need to talk, all their words flowed between them in love. Heatherpaw stopped, tasting the air. "Rabbit is over there," she nodded.

Lionpaw just started running after it. Heatherpaw gasped, then started after him. _He can't catch a rabbit like that! She_ saw it head for its burrow. She let on a burst of speed and caught it.

"Lionpaw!" she gasped, glaring at him.

"Sorry," he mumbled, rubbing his chin on her ear. "My fault."

"And my save." Heatherpaw purred. She nodded to the hare. "Let's get back to camp."


	8. Advice

Hollypaw padded up to Brackenfur, who nodded to the vole clasped in her jaws. "Well done." His gaze flicked to Harepaw, who head a mouse. "Both of you."

Hollypaw glanced in the direction Lionpaw and Heatherpaw had headed. She rolled her eyes. They would probably be talking and catch no prey. To her surprise, Heatherpaw appeared, dragging a large rabbit. Lionpaw padded steadily after her.

"Well done," Brackenfur complimented the two. "This barely beats your prey catch, Hollypaw."

Hollypaw let out a growl of frustration, just as Berrypaw and Mousepaw padded up the slope, carrying a rabbit. Breezepaw and Hazelpaw came after.

"How did you catch that?" Hollypaw demanded Lionpaw, glaring at the rabbit.

Heatherpaw slipped forward. "I did."

"Haven't you heard Heatherpaw is the best hunter," Harepaw added, nodding to his fellow apprentice. His eyes glowed when he watched her, and Hollypaw noticed Heatherpaw didn't seem to know.

_I'll have to warn Lionpaw. There is no way she can choose him over a clanmate_! she thought with a bit of smugness. She padded to camp with the rest of the apprentices, Poppypaw, Honeypaw, and Cinderpaw questioning Heatherpaw on how she used her nose so well.

Hollypaw spotted Firestar pacing angrily beside Onestar. Onestar was growling at one of his warriors, while Graystripe stood firmly beside Firestar.

"What happened?" Brambleclaw growled, racing forward. Hollypaw pricked her ears.

"A fox," Firestar commented, lashing his tail. "More than one, actually."

"They've moved in an killed Webfoot while he was walking." Onestar snarled, clearly disturbed.

Three kits bounded from the nursery, eyes bright. Hollypaw hid a purr, realizing they were Gorsetail's three kits Thistlekit, Segdekit and Swallowkit.

"We can fight," announced Swallowkit, pricking her ears. The cheers of her siblings backed her up. Gorsetail bounded forward and swept them back, hushing them.

Foxkit and Icekit stalked up to them. "You're too young. We can fight." Foxkit meowed, acting superior.

Heatherpaw darted forward and informed the kits of the serious matter. Hollypaw listened to the conversation by the high ranked clan cats.

"There is too many to fight," Ashfoot argued. "Maybe StarClan is warning us," she suggested dreadfully. "Perhaps something bad is going to happen."

Firestar murmured agreement, but Onestar hesitated. Hollypaw felt a prod in her side. She saw Jaypaw beside her, urging her forward. "What?" she hissed quietly.

"You need to eat. They're right. StarClan is definitely sending a sign. The foxes won't last, but something bad will happen, and the clans need to test their trust and loyalty." He said no more.

_Test loyalty?_ Hollypaw paused, glancing at Lionpaw. She felt a shiver run through her. _He's loyal, of course. But I need to help him. _She started his way. She would be doing what was right by steering him clear of Heatherpaw.

"Can I have a word?" she whispered to him.

Lionpaw nodded, ducking out with her. "Yes?"

"You can't fall in love with Heatherpaw!" Hollypaw snarled once they were far enough away from camp. "Jaypaw said we need to test our loyalty. And...and she isn't helping!"

"Love her?" Lionpaw flattened his ears. "We are only friends. She's my best friend." He curled his lips back. "And you're my sister. But that doesn't mean anything to you, or you'd be happy I found a great _friend_."

Hollypaw couldn't help gasping in surprise. "Friend?" She looked at her paws. Maybe if Willowpaw was her friend, Heatherpaw could be Lionpaw's. _But I don't meet Willowpaw every night!_ She, instead of arguing, nodded her head.

Lionpaw whirled around and bounded back to camp. Hollypaw watched him go, a sense of guilt in her mind. Slowly, she stood up.

"Something wrong?"

"It's just that Lionpaw and Heath-" Hollypaw whirled around, reminding herself she didn't know who she was speaking to. Cinderpaw was blinking at her.

"What about them?" the gray tabby asked, her eyes darkening.

Hollypaw paused, but figured her best friend could know that Lionpaw and Heatherpaw were _friends_. She took a deep breath and sighed. "Heatherpaw and Lionpaw are good friends, and I just don't think that makes them loyal warriors."

Cinderpaw relaxed. "I don't think it's bad to be friends, Hollypaw. Willowpaw is your friend, right? We can be friends with other clan cats, but be loyal to our clans and in battle." she meowed firmly.

Hollypaw let out a cry of despair. "But I don't think Lionpaw would fight Heatherpaw, I really don't."

"Oh," Cinderpaw murmured, sitting down and staying quiet for some time. "You never know. He might surprise you." She flicked Hollypaw's ear. "You're his sister, you should have faith in him."

"That's what everyone says!" Hollypaw snapped, jerking away from Cinderpaw. "Even you!" She hung her head in shame. "I do trust him...I just hope he makes the right choices." _I don't want anything happening to the Three._

She met Cinderpaw's gaze. "Let's go," the apprentice suggested, beckoning her tail towards camp. Hollypaw followed Cinderpaw back to camp.

Breezepaw noticed them return. "Snooping WindClan territory?" he challenged, lashing his tail.

"Any why would we?" Hollypaw shot back, already not in a bad mood. "There isn't anything to snoop but flat ground and grass!"

Breezepaw opened his mouth to protest, but Ashfoot gave him a silencing glare. Nightcloud came over and sat by her son, pointing mean stares at the ThunderClan cats.

Hollypaw held back an irritated hiss. She turned to speak with Lionpaw, to say she was sorry, but he was talking to Heatherpaw. _I've only driven him away from me_, Hollypaw thought sadly.

Cinderpaw nudged her. "It's okay," she meowed when she saw Hollypaw's upset expression. "If I know Lionpaw, he's loyal."

Hollypaw nodded. _Then you might not know him. Maybe I don't even know him._


	9. Trapped in a Storm

Heatherpaw glanced at the camp entrance and sighed. She dug her claws into the ground and ripped them up again in her boredom. She was a skilled apprentice and she could handle a little rain. Beside her, Harepaw snoozed and Breezepaw glared at his paws.

"Are you bored?" Hazelpaw came up and sat down, curling her tail around her paws.

Heatherpaw sighed again and looked at the ThunderClan cat. "Very much so." She shook her head with disappointment. "There has to be something we can do."

Hazelpaw nodded and stood, shaking out her pelt. "Actually, I am regretting having to go hunting now. I hate the wet. And without trees to cover us I'll be soaked."

Heatherpaw held back a defense to her territory, reminding herself Hazelpaw meant no offense. Berrypaw and Honeypaw went out after her. The remaining apprentices hung around in the very crowded den.

"Well, I'm bored too," a voice sounded behind Heatherpaw. "Do you think we can go out and hunt?"

She blinked at Lionpaw, almost not hiding a purr. "Okay, I don't think we'll get in trouble. Not if we're hunting." She took a deep breath and bounded into the rain. The semi heavy rain soaked through her fur through, but wasn't so bad that she couldn't see.

Lionpaw raced after her. After they got a deep distance from camp, Heatherpaw tasted the air and paused. "I can't smell a thing!" she complained. "Maybe we didn't think this through. No prey will be out in this weather."

"We could check the ThunderClan territory." Lionpaw suggested, casting a longing look at his home boundary.

Heatherpaw shook her head. "I don't want the prey to have any chance of getting the disease. We're staying here." She took a step forward and yelped in shock. She tumbled down a hill and crashed into the pebbles of the lake shore.

"Heatherpaw!" Lionpaw yowled, skidding down to a halt beside her. "Are you okay?"

"Other than the fact that I tumbled down a hill, nearly landed in the lake, and maybe twisted my paw," Heatherpaw sniffed the foot, which stung badly. "Then yes, I am perfectly fine."

Lionpaw nudged her up. "We better get back to camp." he mewed. Heatherpaw gingerly held up her paw so she wouldn't put weight on it.

By that time, Heatherpaw noticed, the rain had picked up and it started blinding them. Heatherpaw tried to blink it out of her eyes, and failed. "I can't see!" she wailed, sniffing the ground so she could at least make her way up the hill.

"I can't, either." Lionpaw admitted. Heatherpaw shivered at the biting cold. "Maybe there's shelter somewhere."

Heatherpaw brightened, a surge of hope rushing into her. "The tunnels!" She slowly made her way up the slope. She faced the moor and started one way. "This way." She limped forward, shaking her head to clear the water from her eyes frequently.

The dark mouth of the tunnel lured he, in the small flashes she could see itr. She leapt in and forgot her hurt paw. She gritted her teeth at the searing pain.

Lionpaw's echoing pawsteps brought her to her senses. "Are you alright, Heatherpaw?"

"My foot!" Heatherpaw blinked the remained water away. "I hope it isn't broken."

She examined her foot, wincing at the sight of the slightly twisted paw. Lionpaw stared at her for a moment. "What will we do?" he asked, gazing into the rain. "There's no way we can make it back until the rain clears."

"Then that's what we'll do," Heatherpaw meowed, determined. _There is no way we're going back in this condition._ She narrowed her eyes at the downpour. She sighed, a wave of sudden fatigue crashing into her. She slumped against the wall of the cave.

Lionpaw glanced at her, then to her foot. "Maybe Jaypaw will come looking for us," he mewed, concern flickering his his warm amber eyes.

Heatherpaw tapped her paw on the ground and hissed in agony. "What if I'll never be a warrior again?" she whimpered, voicing her fears. _Lionpaw will understand! _

Lionpaw pressed his body against her to keep warm. "You'll be fine," he assured, determination in his voice. "I know it."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because StarClan wouldn't punish you that way, Heatherpaw. You're too good of a cat to be punished. Believe me." Lionpaw cast a glance around him, deep in thought.

Heatherpaw felt a small purr rise in her throat at his words. They made her feel better.

"Heatherpaw, Lionpaw?"

Heatherpaw blinked. She limped out of the tunnel. The rain subsided to a small drizzle. _A stupid cloud burst_, Heatherpaw thought glumly. She tasted the air, flared her ears, wondering who had called them.

"Here!" she called, hoping for a response.

Ashfur, Crowfeather and Brackenfur bounded over a small hill, their eyes flooding with relief.

"What were you doing?" Crowfeather snarled, skidding to a halt beside them. Heatherpaw hung her head in shame.

"We were both so bored we decided to come hunting, but we were caught in the cloud burst. We couldn't see, so I hurt my paw and we waited it out." Heatherpaw meowed, sighing. "I'm sorry."

Crowfeather's hard eyes softened slightly, but were still sharp. "Well, I guess Barkface can check your paw, then."

Brackenfur led the way back to camp, where it seemed both clans were waiting anxiously. Heatherpaw was instantly greeted by the two medicine cats, who examined her carefully.

"Is it broken?" Heatherpaw whispered, worry flashing through her at their troubled expressions.

"No," Jaypaw spoke up for the first time. "You twisted it out of place. I think it can be put back...but it will hurt." He went silent again, staring intently at his paws.

Heatherpaw breathed a sigh of relief. "So I'll be okay?" she asked, more bright than before.

"We have to put that paw back in place." Leafpool warned, disappearing into the medicine cat's den.

Barkface nodded. "Sit like this." She motioned for Heatherpaw to lay on her side. Leafpool appeared, carrying a stick in her jaws. "Bite on this." Leafpool set the stick by Heatherpaw, who prepared herself.

Heatherpaw closed her eyes, gripping the stick tightly. A shot of pain bolted up her leg. She hissed and clamped hard on the stick, splintering it.

"You're done," Jaypaw's voice brought her back to the present.

Heatherpaw blinked her eyes open. She raised her head and stared at her now perfectly fine paw.

"It may be sore," Barkface cautioned. "Not too sore."

Heatherpaw nodded and stood up, shaking out her pelt. "Thanks. I think I'll go rest now." She turned toward the apprentice's den and padded in, Lionpaw's words still ringing in her ears.


	10. Confessed Feelings (Part 1)

Lionpaw picked up his rabbit. He placed it in the pile the apprentices had made, though the pile was significantly smaller without Heatherpaw's help. To every cat's surprise, Crowfeather had insisted she stay at camp until her paw didn't feel sore. Secretly, Lionpaw agreed. She shouldn't strain her paw for no good reason.

"Good job," Brambleclaw approved, studying the pile.

Breezepaw snorted. Lionpaw glared at the WindClan apprentice, but decided it wasn't worth a fight.

"Should we head back?" Whitetail asked, glancing at the Ashfur, Tornear and Brambleclaw.

"Probably," Tornear meowed. Harepaw bounded forward to claim his prey, three voles, while Berrypaw took a squirrel. Lionpaw grabbed his rabbit at the same time Breezepaw took his.

Lionpaw glanced above him at the sky. He was getting adjusted to having no trees hanging over him, though the dog was probably not a problem anymore and they could move back soon.

Lionpaw's heart throbbed at the thought of not seeing his best _friend_ everyday.

Suddenly, he felt Hollypaw's words come into his ears. "_You don't love her?" _Lionpaw's mind started wandering to the thought of liking Heatherpaw. She was the prettiest cat he had ever met, but that didn't mean anything. She was just a friend.

_What if I do sort of like her? _Lionpaw shook his head to clear his thoughts. _I'm a loyal ThunderClan warrior!_

They reached camp. Lionpaw dropped his catch on the freshkill pile and took a vole for himself. As he settled himself down to eat, Hollypaw came over to him and sat down. "Can we take a walk?" she asked casually.

"Is this about-"

"I will tell you when we get out there." Hollypaw meowed, standing up. Lionpaw sighed and followed his sister out of camp.

"What?" he demanded once they were far away from the WindClan camp.

Hollypaw stared at her paws. "I just wanted to confirm you don't like Heatherpaw." she started hesitantly.

Lionpaw opened his mouth, but found the words harder to say. "I am a loyal ThunderClan warrior." he replied, not directly answering her question.

Hollypaw relaxed, clearly not spotting his evading the question. "That's good. See...well..." She glanced at her paws. "Hazelpaw likes you!"

Lionpaw felt himself go rigid. Hazelpaw was indeed a good friend, but he could say without faltering that Hazelpaw was simply a friend.

"Do you...like her too?" Hollypaw murmured more softly, as if scared for the answer.

"She is...a good friend." Lionpaw paused. "I don't think she's more to me, though."

Hollypaw narrowed her eyes, shaking her head. "Is it because of Heatherpaw?" she asked.

Lionpaw paused. _Was_ it because of Heatherpaw? Did he actually see her as more than a friend? He shook his head to clear his thoughts. _Mouse-brain! She's in a different clan! _"No, of course not."

Hollypaw looked skeptical, but didn't press the subject. Lionpaw couldn't help but think of all his conflicting feelings, and if any feelings were there for Heatherpaw. He had admitted to himself multiple times she was the prettiest she-cat he had ever met, but that was only a friendly compliment...maybe.

He headed back to camp, and for the first time noticed how cold the air was becoming. Leaf-fall was starting. He prayed there wasn't another outbreak of Greencough, but if he dwelled on the thought, he remembered Ashfoot had coughed quite a bit lately. He hadn't been paying attention.

"Lionpaw!"

Lionpaw turned around to face Heatherpaw paw, who was standing on three legs. "How are you feeling?" he asked instinctively.

"No other cat can be as bored as me!" she meowed. "I'm fine, really."

"You shouldn't take chances." Lionpaw corrected gently.

Heatherpaw shot him a glare. "I had hoped that maybe at least _you_ wouldn't treat me like a kit!"

Lionpaw blinked. She was right, she was the strongest cat he knew. "I know, I'm just checking."

Heatherpaw relaxed. She pricked her ears when she saw Crowfeather. "I'm going to see if I can go out tomorrow."

She darted away, acting as if she wasn't hurt at all. Lionpaw sighed and padded over to the freshkill pile. He chose a vole for himself, settling beside some ThunderClan apprentices.

Cinderpaw came and sat beside him, her eyes trailing after Heatherpaw. "You like her." she whispered in a low voice, mostly teasing, but serious.

"No!" Lionpaw hissed back.

Cinderpaw rolled her eyes. "Save it, you do and you know it. I am not quite sure how it'll work, though, being in separate clans. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

"You are more supportive than Hollypaw," Lionpaw said, glancing at his sister.

"I know you're loyal, despite her." Cinderpaw meowed.

The tabby she-cat moved away, but Lionpaw felt her words echo inside him._ I am still loyal even if I do love Heatherpaw? Wait, did I just say that I love her?_

Lionpaw didn't push the thought away this time. Because that was the truth. He did love her.


	11. Confessed feelings (Part 2)

**Okay, since we pretty much know NOTHING about Heatherpaw's family, I am saying Whitetail is her mother. I cannot find the actual truth anywhere, plus Whitetail's kits were never revealed, but she was a queen.**

* * *

Heatherpaw blinked open her eyes. She stood up and stretched, adjusting to the stream of sunlight beaming through the apprentices den walls. She shook out her pelt, wondering why she hadn't been called out yet, since all the other apprentices were gone.

She paused. _They still think I'm hurt_! she realized angrily. Heatherpaw bounded out, instantly spotting Harepaw. She stomped over to him and gave him a fierce glare. "Do you have bees in your brain?" she snapped, lashing her tail.

Harepaw, completely surprised and confused, stared. "What did I do?" he asked somewhat helplessly.

Heatherpaw didn't let her glare falter. "You let me sleep in."

"I wasn't really aware I was regulating your sleeping patterns," he meowed hesitantly.

Heatherpaw paused herself. That was true, he wasn't supposed to wake her up. "You should have prodded me awake when the sun rose!"

"You twisted your paw, and you admitted yourself it was still sore. It will only get worse if you run on it," Harepaw pointed out helpfully.

Heatherpaw let out a growl of frustration. "Why is every cat acting like I am a kit, for StarClan's sake!" She whirled around, padding, or limping, though she tried ot hide the throb in her foot, over to Whitetail.

"Hello, Heatherpaw," her mother, Whitetail, greeted.

Heatherpaw blinked, glancing around. "Where's Crowfeather?"

Whitetail gazed around her. "I think he went on patrol."

Heatherpaw let out an obvious sigh. "Can't I do _anything_?" she muttered. She was almost to the point of confronting Crowfeather, but that was a bad idea, honestly.

"Oh, but Barkface is saying it was a pretty bad paw." Whitetail meowed gently, in a mother-like fashion.

Heatherpaw opened her mouth to object, but a ragged cough came in its place. She felt a chill in the air, realizing it was leaf-fall by then. _Do I have Whitecough? _The thought creeped into her mind involuntarily. She shook her head to get it out of her head.

"A feather in my throat," Heatherpaw informed Whitetail at the warrior's concerned look. That was it, clearly. Whitecough hadn't struck cats yet. Had it? "Besides, Whitecough isn't around yet."

Whitetail blinked. "Ashfoot saw Barkface today and she took catmint. Barkface confirmed she has Whitecough." She gave Heatherpaw another look. "Maybe you should-"

"For StarClan's sake, I'm fine." Heatherpaw hissed, whirling around, not caring if she had just snapped at a warrior. She was tired of being treated like a kit.

Just then, Crowfeather led a patrol into camp, Lionpaw included. Heatherpaw bounded over to him and and gave him a pleading stare. "Can I please go out today?" she begged.

Crowfeather's eyes flickered to her paw, which she had firmly planted on the ground. It didn't hurt, and it was unusual for the clan to act so worried for it. Injuries happened all the time.

"Okay?" Crowfeather agreed with a sigh. "We'll go battle practice, no matter how worried this clan is. You're strong enough."

Heatherpaw blinked in shock. _Did he just compliment me?_ she wondered in awe.

Crowfeather spoke with the other warriors before leading Heatherpaw out of camp. They arrived in the training area, and shortly after Ashfur and Lionpaw arrived.

"Ready?" Brackenfur asked.

Heatherpaw bounced on her feet. "Yes!" she squeaked, barely containing her excitement. She turned a stare to Lionpaw, a challenging won. "But we all know the outcome of it."

Lionpaw's eyes sparked with the challenge. "I wouldn't be so sure." he meowed, glancing at Ashfur. "When can we start?"

"Go," Crowfeather said casually.

While Lionpaw turned back around, Heatherpaw used her speed to be quick enough to tackle him to the ground before her realized what happened. However, he slid out frmo under her easily. His paw shot out and hooked around hers, pulling it out from under her. Heatherpaw landed on her side, trying to regain her breath.

She tried remembering Crowfeather's tips on staying on her paws. She rolled away, still catching her breath. Once she scrambled up, she and Lionpaw were facing each other. Heatherpaw thought briefly to the fights she and Breezepaw had with Harepaw.

Lionpaw charged at her. Heatherpaw let him knock her over again, but this time she let out a cry of pain.

Lionpaw froze, staring wide eyed at her. He backed away, while the two warriors had leapt to their feet. Heatherpaw leapt up and slammed into Lionpaw's side, taking him by surprise. He toppeld over, and Heatherpaw tried to place a paw on his throat, but like Heatherpaw had done, he ducked away.

She went rigid for a moment and in that moment Lionpaw knocked her over and set his paw on her throat. "I win." he declared, his eyes teasing. "Who would have guessed that outcome?"

Heatherpaw shrugged him off. "Whatever." she rolled her eyes. She turned to Crowfeather. "Now wha-"

She broke off to cough for a moment. She raised her head and shook out her pelt, because she had the chills. "Ugh. I have a stupid feather in my throat!" she hissed.

Lionpaw stared at her, concerned. Crowfeather padded over. "We should have Barkface look at you, though."

Heatherpaw almost hissed. Not again.

* * *

"I think it's WhiteCough." Barkface declared, pushing some catmint in Heatherpaw's direction.

Heatherpaw sighed. "I _can_ still train, right?"

Barkface considered the words for a moment. "Yes, I think so. But I want you to come back if it gets any worse."

Heatherpaw nodded. "I will."

"Good," the medicine cat wandered off, so Heatherpaw bounded out of the medicine cat's den. She paused, remembering the catmint, and then went back to eat it before going out.

"Are you okay?" Harepaw asked when she emerged.

"I have Whitecough, but not severely." Heatherpaw confirmed. "I'm fine."

Harepaw was relieved.

Heatherpaw walked past him to the fresh kill pile. Lionpaw caught up with her. "Are you sure you're okay? You shouldn't strain yourself."

Heatherpaw felt a pang of irritation course through her. "I don't need to be babied like a kit, Lionpaw!" she snapped.

"Sorry, you're the strongest cat I know. I just feel... I don't want...I think I..." His voice trailed off.

Heatherpaw felt a wave of warmth. She turned to look at him. "I know. I feel the same way."

* * *

**Okay, so there it is! Yay! **

**Next chapter, since ThunderClan's territory has been left alone long enough, they're going back home. Also, Heatherpaw finds her condition worsening.**

**Please review if this story should be continued. **


	12. When Leaving Happiness to Happiness

**I didn't think I would be updating so quickly, and this chapter is short, but I hope its till good! **

* * *

Lionpaw raised a paw and licked it, swiping it over himself to clean himself. He glanced at Hollypaw, who's eyes gleamed with excitement. Jaypaw was eating a mouse, but even he was happy.

"What did I miss?" Lionpaw asked casually.

Jaypaw swallowed and let out a purr. "We're going back! We get to go back to ThunderClan territory at last!"

Lionpaw froze, but tried to act normal. He had just kind of confessed feelings for Heatherpaw, and they were leaving?

Hollypaw narrowed her eyes. "You're not as happy as I thought you'd be."

Lionpaw shrugged. "I had just gotten used to open sky," he replied, which was true. It would feel strange to be covered up by trees again.

Hollypaw laughed. "Yeah, but I don't think it'll be hard to get used to ThunderClan territory again." She stood up and shook out her pelt. "We leave some time soon. I have to say goodbye to some cats." She bounded off, excitement radiating off her.

Lionpaw tried to picture his own territory, the warm feeling of being back. He sighed, thinking of squirrels. _And Heatherpaw and I will meet in the tunnels too!_ he reminded himself.

Jaypaw wandered off, so Lionpaw went to find Heatherpaw. She was in conversation with Hazelpaw.

"Hey Heatherpaw!" Lionpaw meowed. "Guess what?"

"You're leaving?" she sounded enthusiastic, but her eyes held a trace of sadness.

Lionpaw nodded. "Yes, we are." He met her gaze for a moment. "Tunnels?" he whispered quietly.

She gave a brief nod. She then turned back to Hazelpaw, who had started a conversation with Harepaw.

Lionpaw padded away, but paused when Firestar called out, "ThunderClan, it is time to leave WindClan territory. I thank you, Onestar, for allowing us safety in your territory."

Onestar dipped his head. The leader turned to address the cats. "Though some friendships may have been formed, Firestar and I both agree that it is best that everything resumes how it was before this. No crossing borders of any sort." He nodded once he had finished.

Cats murmured in excitement as the ThunderClan cats lined up near the entrance. Lionpaw glanced back at Heatherpaw, who met his gaze, then started coughing. _Her Whitecough is getting worse._ he thought, shaking his head.

The cats in front of him, Whitewing and Dustpelt, started forward. Lionpaw followed them, searching the crowd for Jaypaw and Hollypaw.

Once they were on the moor, Hazelpaw made her way to his side, bouncing energetically. "We finally get to go home!" the she-cat squeaked.

Lionpaw shared her happiness. "I know. Can you just imagine tasting squirrel again?"

The cats chattered until they got near the ThunderClan border. Once they got closer, Lionpaw joined them in racing to camp.

The camp was worn and beaten from wind and rain.

As soon as every cat was in, Brambleclaw started setting up patrols.

"Sanstorm, lead a hunting patrol with Honeypaw, Cloudtail, Brackenfur and Hollypaw." The cats nodded and grouped, then left. "Sorreltail, Thornclaw, Poppypaw, Spiderleg and Mousepaw, go make a border patrol."

The cats disappeared, while Lionpaw waited for his task. Clearly it would be repair.

"Graystripe, Millie, go collect brambles for the dens and entrance." Brambleclaw searched the groups of cats. "Lionpaw, Berrypaw and Hazelpaw, go fetch bedding, then help with the brambles." He turned around. "Ashfur and Brightheart, go search the territory for odd smells."

"What can I do to help?" Longtail appeared, Mousefur guiding him.

Brambleclaw hesitated. "I'm sure Leafpool and Jaypaw would like help collecting herbs."

Longtail dipped his head and headed off their way.

Lionpaw felt a nudge at his side. He turned to see Berrypaw waiting impatiently, though not irritated. No cat was irritated, not even Mousefur.

"Okay," Hazelpaw meowed. "Let's go."

Lionpaw followed her out of camp. He glanced back, a feeling of warmth spreading inside him. He was back in ThunderClan, like a _ThunderClan_ warrior.

* * *

**There it is. Please review, it means a ton and makes my day!**


End file.
